Conlon's Craving
by Spatz
Summary: Spot meets a girl. What happens when she won't fall for him? haha. This is not what you think! Well maybe it is, who am i to know what you are thinking. But if it's what i think you're thinking, then its not what you're thinking. MuaH!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey! I know that I still have to finish the boy and the tree, which I have the next few chapters done but lost them when we reprogrammed the computer, so it may be a while before I find them or am forced to rewrite them. But here goes this one. It is not what you think!  
  
"Kelly, it's like I told ya, I can't go around changing things for you, I ain't about to go soft."  
  
"Yeah but I ain't got the money right now. Look, let me in with the rest of the boys and I'll pay ya for the alcohol when I gets the money."  
  
"You're gonna be the ruin of me Kelly,"  
  
"Does that mean you'll do it? You gotta, I mean, c'mon all those times I saved your ass, I've at least earned myself admittance to a party."  
  
"I don't wanna hear about all the times you 'saved my ass' Mr. I wanna strike but I can't do it alone."  
  
"Get off it Conlon, just let me in,"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Good. Thanks. Listen. So you know Linda?"  
  
"You know I was going to anyway."  
  
"Going to what?"  
  
"Let you in."  
  
"Wait, What?"  
  
"You know, to the party."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I was, It's just that I wanted to hear you beg."  
  
"You would."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah."  
  
"Yeah, so Linda?"  
  
"Linda? Oh. right. So she."  
  
That's when I first noticed her, Somewhere between the words 'So she' and 'Yo Conlon'. She was standing next to the counter, leaning over to grab a fork that had fallen onto the floor. The sweet shape of her body was made visible through the long pink skirts, the tender pale flesh of her neck, the bright blue eyes, that sandy brown hair, and those glossy red lips. Haunting.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" I called her over.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I. I need another water." Did I just stutter? Spot Conlon doesn't stutter! Who is this girl?  
  
"Sure." Jack looked up from his food and into my eyes as I watched her walk back to the kitchen, skirt swaying with her hips, and her hair blowing back brushing the sides of her neck. He had to smile, for he knew as well as I, that I had to have her. 


	2. All smiles

Sometimes her hair would get in her face while she worked. She always wore it down, she was the only waitress in the place that wore her hair down. It wasn't proper, but I didn't mind. Sometimes I went with Jack, but he tired of the whole affair a week or so ago. I keep telling him he's not patient. He doesn't care.  
  
Sometimes she stops to talk with me, other times she doesn't. I don't know how to read her, it's impossible. I don't care though, I want her. I need her.  
  
"Carolina?" That's her name, Carolina, isn't it gorgeous? I've never heard such a name before. I repeated it, "Carolina?" She turned and her hair did that flip thing and she had to wipe the strand away from her face with her delicate fingers. She stood impatiently over me as I scrambled to configure a sentence. I looked up into her eyes and she smiled. She wasn't angry anymore, and I knew that I was right, just like I told Jack, I wasn't just wasting my time.  
  
After a while of me not saying anything, she smiled once more and clutched my hand, and continued on her way. Where? I couldn't tell you, I was too focused on the fluid motion in which her body moved, hips swishing with hair, skirts soaring only millimeters above the ground, it didn't matter where she went, as long as she went just like that.  
  
So that night I decided to stick around for a while, it looked pretty good for me with the whole hand thing, so I decided to press my luck and turn on the charm. I waited until closing and then approached her when she stepped outside.  
  
"Hey," I called as she turned from the door. She faced me, eyes so innocent, so real.  
  
"Hi," she smiled and looked away. I had her already, this was going to be easier than I thought. Her eyes twinkled as I continued to speak and the more she smiled the more confidence I gained, the more confidence I gained the more I spoke, and within a few minutes I had her giggling. Not shy polite laughter, but real honest air-seeking chuckles. By the end of our venture I was sure that she was completely infatuated.  
  
It isn't often that I mistake smitten with taken. That night I did. 


End file.
